SeaSpy
SeaSpy is a BLU Spy water-elemental TF2 Freak often accompanied by a pet Wailord. He was created by YouTube user PowerMetalHead2. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPmnVi0GiHk Nightwish - The Siren]. Appearance SeaSpy appears as a BLU Spy wearing a RED-coloured Bloke's Bucket Hat. Personality and Behaviour SeaSpy is the King of Sea, and acts with an appropriate air of arrogance and pride. He is quick to prove any potential usurpers of his title dead wrong. He is extremely unrelenting, and when he has his sights set on a victim, he will pursue them until they are done for. He tends to intimidate and taunt them before eventually going in for the kill. Furthermore, he has a habit of confusing his victims and saying that they "die for his PIE!". Whilst he is known to sometimes help the others when called, he is also as prone to kill the rescued person as he has been murdering the original targets. He frequently orders his pet Wailord to do the killing for him, but he obviously does not abstain from getting his hands (or swords) dirty. It seems over time he has been able to attain some actual allies, as he has been seen supporting and protecting a BLU team on ctf_2fort. Additionally, he more frequently appears on a firm land, though there is usually a body of water nearby. Powers and Abilities As the King of Sea, SeaSpy is a water-elemental. He is able to breathe underwater, and presumably has some form of control over it. Aside from that, he is a proficient melee fighter. He seems to possess inhuman fitness, as he is able to overtake, ambush and overpower regular mercenaries with little to no effort. Moreover, he often uses a trident, or more recently a pair of swords, in combat and to great effect at that. When thrown, his trident can seek out and home in on targets a good distance away. One of his less commonly used abilities is leaving a decoy of himself, in the form of a wooden Spy target, in his current position. This allows him to trick and play with his enemies. However, his skills don't end there. SeaSpy has demonstrated that he can see invisible enemies, control the minds of lesser beings, turn into a mobile puddle of water, teleport, make incredibly precise Matrix-style movements, and even survive a fall to Earth from outer space. Faults and Weaknesses *Arrogant as he is, SeaSpy is likely to underestimate his enemy's power. *It can be speculated that bringing him far away from any significant body of water may decrease the extent of his powers, since he has extremely rarely fought further than several metres from a lake or sea. *As is the case with most melee fighters, he is susceptible to ranged attacks. *His trident is easily breakable, as seen when SeaSpy attempted to pull it out of a skewered victim, only for it to snap in two. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *ISeaSpy *SeaSpy is Called For Help *SeaSpy's Alternate Way of Finding His Victims *UNTITLED SEASPY REFERENCE VIDEO *35 WHAT!? (Best of Rhapsody of Fire Fans) *Seaspy vs. Heavydile *SeaSpy's New Look *SeaSpy Stroll *Seaspy Finds a Mmmmate *Heavy's Drink + Holy Gentleman *RED Team Discusses Power Metal *SeaSpy vs. Icy Spy........Sort of. *SeaSpy Meets...... *Blazing Splendor *SeaSpy Meets Dr Teeem By the community *Freaks Fighting Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Elementals Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by PowerMetalHead2 Category:Spies